


Step Away From the Netflix.

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Heathers (1988), Mindhunter (TV 2017), Orange is the New Black, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, And yes I am aware GOT isn't on Netflix, Banter, Brotherly Affection, But Dean bought the first two seasons in Season 9 so, Discovering the phenomenon, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, I'm going off that fact, International Fanworks Day 2019, One Shot, Sam Winchester is a tru-crime nerd, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Television Watching, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: After watching endless amounts of Pay Per View,  Star Wars movies, and chick flicks, the three members of Team Free Will discover the wonders of Netflix.Now all they have to do is decide which show to watch...





	Step Away From the Netflix.

"Dude, come on, where'd you put the remote?" Dean Winchester glowers over the couch at his younger brother.

"I'm not giving it back until you promise we aren't going to watch any more Ultimate Fighting OR Game of Thrones," Sam says, hazel eyes pleading. 

"What's wrong with those shows? Tell me what YOU wanna watch."

"There's this new show I heard about called Mindhunter, it's about the beginning of the Behavioural Science division in the FBI."

"Yawn," Dean says.

"It's about catching and interviewing serial killers, D! It's awesome!"

Dean backs up, holding out one hand and shaking his pointer finger as he moves to stand in front of and block the screen of his gigantic TV. Well, as much of it as he can. "Oh hell no, we are _not_ watching any of your tru-crime crap tonight. I want to enjoy myself."

"How is watching people beat the crap out of each other with weapons and feet enjoyable?!" The younger Winchester demands, slapping his palm onto the top of the couch.

Dean slowly straightens up and folds his arms. "Uhhh, it's relaxing when I don't have to do any of the beating myself!"

Sam does not have anything to say to that.

"I for one cannot stomach any more gratuitous violence," Castiel says as he enters the TV room holding a bowl full of popcorn. "And I have finished Orange is the New Black. I realize that the title corresponds to the idea of colors in prison, and the strength of said people who identify a color with a particular emotion. It makes a compelling statement on society." He places the bowl down on the low table in front of the couch and smiles. 

Sam and Dean look at each other and Dean does a sideways body-slam onto the dark leather of the sofa, snatching the remote out of his brother's hand. Sam makes a sound of protest and whines "Give it back!"

"How 'bout this," Dean says, sitting up straight as Castiel comes to join him on the couch. Sam gives up trying to get the remote away from his brother, flops down on the other side of the sofa, and takes some popcorn. "- we all pick something that we've never seen and want to watch _together_. Uh, ground rules," Dean snaps his fingers. "No chick flicks or procedural cop shows."

"No Cage fighting or wrestling crap." Sam adds.

Dean sighs. "Fine. That leaves, uh..." He clicks on their Netflix subscription and Sam types in the password. "Here we go: Comedies, Family, New Releases, Horror - yes!"

"I would appreciate it if we did not watch any horror movies," Castiel says gravely. 

Dean whips his head to stare. "Are you kiddin'? When did you get to be a pansy, Cas?"

Castiel's blue eyes flash in irritation. "I am not a 'pansy', Dean. I simply want to try something new. Why not check in the New Releases?"

Dean sighs as Sam raises his eyebrows and clears his throat. "Fine, I can never say no to you," The eldest brother mutters. Sam ducks his head to hide a smirk. Dean scrolls by multiple titles until he comes to a visual that jumps out. "Hey, check this out - Star Wars meets the Goonies!" 

Sam squints at the group of faces in the picture, dominated by a bald-headed child with an intent expression and an extended hand; and lower in the image "Hang on, is that ...Winona Ryder?"

Dean smacks his lips. "Ah, she was in Heathers ....now _that_ was a classic eighties movie." He leans in. "Y'know, yeah, it does look like Winona, come to think of it. But who are all these kids?"

"Unknowns," Sam says. "I don't recognize any of their names... Joe Keery, Finn Wolfhard, Noah Schnapp -" he shrugs. "This looks pretty good."

"It has an intriguing name as well," puts in Castiel. "'Stranger Things'. Stranger than what exactly? Are those things stranger than what we see every day?"

Dean clicks his tongue. "Only one way to find out, buddy." He hits 'PLAY'. "We'll at least try the first episode, give it a shot."

Not ten minutes in, they are hooked.

***

"Where IS Will then, Dean? You can't tell me that he got kidnapped!" Sam says after they finish the first episode.

"I'm not _sayin'_ he was kidnapped, but he coulda run away, Sammy!"

"Come on, at the age of twelve? Really?"

Dean scoffs. "Uh, yeah - that ain't exactly unheard of. You would know."

"But the appearance of the silent girl suggests otherwise," puts in Castiel. "It is not a coincidence that she would suddenly appear. Much like I appeared to you when we first met, Dean."

Sam snaps his fingers and beams. "Bingo!"

Dean shakes his head and mutters "Dammit, Cas - it's apples and oranges. Ya can't bring us into this."

"Oh but we ARE in it now," Sam grins, waving the television remote madly. "Next episode?"

Dean looks at his brother and then at his best friend, leaning backward into the couch and stretching his arms and legs. Castiel shifts back too and waits patiently for Dean to make a decision as Sam looks to him with childlike eagerness and excitement in his eyes.

"Ah, what the hell?" Dean shrugs. "I gotta know for sure what happened to Will." Sam nods and hits 'PLAY' again. "But if he's not actually missing, you owe me twenty bucks, Sam."

"You're on."


End file.
